The Bird Sitting Blues
by Red Witch
Summary: Zach Jr. tries to keep Bubblehead the defective memory bird out of trouble. Good luck with that!


**Bubblehead put the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters into some nachos. Just another mad, mad fic from my mad, mad little mind. **

**The Bird Sitting Blues**

"Commander Walsh?" Zach Jr. walked into Walsh's office. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah yes Little Zach," Walsh let out a breath. "I was wondering if you would consider doing a little mission for me."

"A… A mission sir?" Zach Jr. blinked. "An actual mission?"

"Oh yes," Walsh nodded. "I guarantee that this mission is just as vital than any real mission I send your father and the rest of the Galaxy Rangers on."

"What kind of mission is it sir?" Zach Jr. asked.

"A very simple one, Little Zach…" Commander Walsh told him.

"Hidey Ho Joe!" Bubblehead poked his head out from a drawer in his desk. "Boy you would not believe the mess an open jar of peanut butter can make!"

"TAKE THIS STUPID BIRD FAR FAR AWAY FROM ME!" Commander Walsh shouted.

"Oh boy! I get to go on a trip!" Bubblehead hopped out of the desk and on top of it. "Where are we going?"

"I can think of a few **suggestions**," Commander Walsh had a look of murder in his eyes.

"Uh how about we go to my apartment Bubblehead?" Zach Jr. gulped as he grabbed the malfunctioning memory bird and wisely walked out of the room as fast as he could. "At least until Goose gets back from his mission."

"Cool man, I get to see your pad," Bubblehead chirped.

"Bubblehead why do you keep harassing Commander Walsh?" Zach Jr. groaned as he walked.

"Because I like the guy! And he spends way too much time in his office," Bubblehead said in a happy voice. "He needs some interaction."

"He's gonna need some medication if you keep bothering him," Zach Jr. sighed. "Come on, let's find something for you to do to keep you out of trouble. I know, maybe Q-Ball can take a look at you. Again."

"Goody! Maybe I can break some stuff and push random buttons!" Bubblehead said cheerfully.

"No, you will not," Zach Jr. gave him a look.

"Can I have some nachos?" Bubblehead tried something else.

"I don't think they're good for your circuits," Zach Jr. told him.

"Can I have your sock?" Bubblehead asked.

"No," Zach Jr. sighed. "Why do you want my sock?"

"Just do," Bubblehead shrugged. "Can I have some nachos?"

"No."

"Knock Knock," Bubblehead chirped.

"Who's there?" Zach Jr. sighed.

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Knock Knock," Bubblehead said again.

"Who's there?"

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Knock Knock."

"Who's there?"

"Banana."

"Bubblehead get to the joke already?" Zach Jr. sighed.

"What joke?" Bubblehead asked.

"The knock knock joke!"

"Who's there?"

"Banana?"

"Banana who?" Bubblehead asked.

"That's what I want to know!" Zach Jr. snapped.

"Knock Knock!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Who's there?"

"Orange!"

"Orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" Bubblehead chirped. "Knock Knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Nachos!"

"Nachos who?"

"Nothing I just want some nachos," Bubblehead chirped.

"I am beginning to understand why Commander Walsh says all those swear words under his breath," Zach Jr. gave him a look.

"Can I have a sock filled with nachos?" Bubblehead asked.

"Boy you really are a weird memory bird aren't you?" Zach Jr. sighed as he finally entered Q-Ball's lab. "Q-Ball? Q-Ball? I wonder where he is?"

"I'm over here Little Zach!" Q-Ball called out. He was hooked up to some kind of metal contraption on the ceiling. "Can you help me down?"

"Sure," Zach Jr. put Bubblehead down and went to help him. "What happened?"

"Oh I was trying out an idea for a new invention," Q-Ball said. "A new exercise machine but uh…"

"Yeah I see," Zach Jr. helped him get down.

"Ahh…" Q-Ball relaxed as he was released. "Thanks. What are you doing here?"

"Well Commander Walsh wanted me to keep an eye on Bubblehead and I was wondering if you'd like to take another look at him."

"I dunno Little Zach," Q-Ball sighed. "That bird's circuits are too screwed up and complex for even me to figure out. I mean Doc and I have tried several times but each time that bird ends up getting even more weird than before. Where is he anyway?"

"He's right over…" Little Zach looked around. "Oh no…"

Several machines and objects had been turned on. "No, no nachos there…" Bubblehead turned one machine on and several tennis balls zoomed out at high speed. "Love Game Match!"

"Ahhh!" Zach Jr. barely ducked out of the way. "What the…?"

"I was fixing up the tennis ball server for the tennis courts," Q-Ball explained before he got beaned in the behind. "YEOW!"

"Fowl!" Bubblehead chirped. He saw another device that had a microphone in it. "Ooh! What does this do?"

"Bubblehead stay away from…YIKES!" Zach Jr. once again dodged another high speed ball. However it did hit another machine which broke it sending sparks all over the place.

"My experiments!" Q-Ball wailed as he went to put out a potential fire. "You crazy bird! OW! Those tennis balls really hurt!"

POW! POW! POW! POW!

The tennis balls were bouncing off the walls, whacking everything in sight. "OW!" Zach winced as a ball ricocheted off the wall, onto another machine and onto his shoulder.

Meanwhile Bubblehead had turned on the machine and was speaking into the microphone. "Hello Boston and all the ships at sea! We're under attack! Send some men! If you can't find any men, send some women! Scratch that, just send the women and some champagne. Oh and some nachos! Lots of nachos!"

"Bubblehead get away from my sub space interdimensional transmitter you crazy…" Q-Ball shouted.

POW! FOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Marshmallow topping?" Zach Jr. looked on in surprise as a canister exploded as it was hit by a tennis ball. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A CANISTER OF MARSHMALLOW TOPPING IN HERE?"

"It's a long story," Q-Ball sighed as the lab was covered in marshmallow topping. "On the bright side I think the stuff has gunked up the tennis ball machine."

CHUGGA CHUGGA KAPLUNK CHUGGA!

"That does not sound good…" Q-Ball gulped as the tennis ball machine started to sputter. "HIT THE DECK!"

FOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Marshmallow covered tennis balls shot everywhere. Instead of bouncing off the walls and machines they stuck to them. "My lab! It's ruined! Ruined!" Q-Ball moaned. He casually tasted his marshmallow covered lab coat. "Tasty…but ruined!"

"This is Be Boppin' Bubblehead playing you all the oldies but goodies!" Bubblehead chirped. "Actually they're not good, they're just old!"

"Figures you're not covered in marshmallow topping!" Zach Jr. gave him a look. "Bubblehead you…"

FLOOOOOM!

Suddenly there was a cloud of smoke. "Is this da place Tony?" A tinny New York accent spoke out of the smoke.

"This must be da place Vinny," Another tinny voice spoke.

"Are those…Robots?" Q-Ball blinked as the smoke cleared. There were over a dozen tiny sea green robots wearing black and white mobster pin suits and black fedoras and they were carrying tiny machine guns.

"They also look very familiar…" Zach Jr. blinked. "Oh no…"

"Looks like we missed all the action Vinny," One Mob Bot spoke as his hat lit up to indicate he was speaking.

"Aw man and I was really looking forward to blowing something up," Another Mob Bot said.

"First cowboys and Indians, now mobsters…" Zach Jr. groaned.

"Hey yo first of all I believe da term is 'Native Americans'," One Mob Bot spoke up.

"And another we prefer to be called 'Free Enterprise Businessmen'," Another Mob Bot spoke out. "Or Business-bots actually."

"I'm kind of partial to Goodfella myself," Another Mob Bot said.

"Nah we're Goombas!" Yet another Mob Bot snapped.

"Is it me or do they sound like the cast of the Falsettos on helium?" Q-Ball blinked. "They look like toys."

"They are toys," Zach Jr. explained. Another puff of smoke heralded the arrival of another visitor. "**His** toys!"

"Uh hi there!" A small cheerful blond haired alien child appeared. He appeared very human except for the fact that he had white marks on his face that resembled war paint and he was wearing a clear helmet so he could breathe. He was also wearing a green and blue outfit with green boots.

"Marrok!" Zach Jr. blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"You know each other?" Q-Ball asked.

"Kind of," Zach Jr. said.

"Oh man I'm sorry, my robots didn't do this did they?" Marrok asked as he looked around.

"No, believe it or not **someone else** did," Q-Ball gave Bubblehead a dirty look.

"You did this?" Vinny the Mob Bot asked Bubblehead. "Nice work."

"Thanks," Bubblehead chirped. "You guys got any socks?"

"The robots must have heard Bubblehead fooling around on your communicator and come here to investigate," Zach Jr. realized.

"Yeah these guys are a lot more harder to control than my other robots were," Marrok nodded.

"Harder to control than a group of robots that wrecked a **space station?"** Zach Jr. did a double take.

"Uh speaking of which…" Q-Ball pointed as Bubblehead and the robots took off out of the room.

"Guys! Come back!" Marrok shouted. "You know you're not supposed to just take off like that!"

"That's how you lost your last batch of toys," HAR-V, Marrok's little green guardian robot told him as he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Let's go take over this dump!" Tony the Mob Bot shouted with gusto, firing his tiny little laser machine gun as they escaped.

"Oh man my Dad is gonna kill me," Marrok groaned.

"Yay! Let's go to Nacho Sock Land!" Bubblehead chirped as he flew away.

"Oh boy…" Zach Jr. groaned. "I so failed this mission."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Let me see if I get this straight…" Commander Walsh sighed. "After wrecking Q-Ball's lab, Bubblehead somehow contacted some more of Marrok's toys and they are now running amok on BETA?"

"WHAHOOOOOOOOOO!" Several Mob Bots ran by chasing several technicians with their tiny lasers.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Marrok gulped. "Please don't call my parents."

Just then the monitor opened up. "And now for today's weather!" Bubblehead said cheerfully. "Today's forecast says it will be sunny today with high temperatures in the eighties! Which means bring your umbrella, it will probably rain!"

"Sir I'm sorry I couldn't keep Bubblehead out of trouble," Zach Jr. apologized.

"SIR! HANGER BAY NINE IS ON FIRE AGAIN!" A frenzied technician reported in by radio.

"Little Zach I don't think even a **squadron **of Galaxy Rangers could keep that bird out of trouble!" Q-Ball told him.

"And now a song!" Bubblehead sang. _"Sock filled nachos, in my wings! Sock filled nachos and other fun things…" _

"Maybe I could just **mail **that bird back to the Queen of the Crown?" Commander Walsh groaned. "Forget it. With my luck not only would she send it back she'd send back a **half dozen** other birds as well!"


End file.
